


i don't wanna play no games, i'm tired of always chasing (chasing after you)

by orphan_account



Series: just me and you, and you and me alone [2]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The girl gave in. She watched as he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down to her thighs. The man rubbed her thumb over the inside of her thigh and she shivered and arched. He chuckled and muttered, “you’re so responsive.” She whimpered, her accent coming out harder while letting herself go, “it’s just the lack of experience I hold.”
Relationships: Marta Cabrera/Ransom Drysdale
Series: just me and you, and you and me alone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574002
Comments: 18
Kudos: 215





	i don't wanna play no games, i'm tired of always chasing (chasing after you)

**Author's Note:**

> marta continues and will continue to be my baby

They play hide and seek after that night. Ransom seemed to come over every day which was odd, according to Harlan. Marta would either stay in a room with Harlan or quickly make herself known in one with Harlan or Fran when Ransom tried to catch her alone.

After their, fondling, Marta pulled away to look Ransom in the eye. She blinked and ran a tongue over her swollen lips. She then apologized which made Ransom raise an eyebrow in confusion. Marta tried to climb off the man, but ended up in a heap on the floor. When he reached for her, trying to talk to her, she shook her head. Marta began rambling in English mixed with Spanish as she stood. They both froze when they stared at her unbuttoned jeans that showed her black underwear peeking out. Marta gasped out a small, “oh my god,” and continued to ramble out the door, trying to button her jeans and put on her jacket. She tried not to look at Ransom who stood in the doorway that she just stumbled out of as she drove off.

“Marta, are you alright, dear?” Harlan asked one day as she stared off into the backyard thinking about that night as they sat on the deck together like so many times before; however, Ransom sat there also. He had his laptop with him and a cup of coffee.

“Uhm, I— I— yes, of course—” Marta nodded with a smile, tucking a piece of her brunette hair behind her ear out of nervousness. She refrained from looking over at Ransom who sat on the outdoor loveseat across from them.

Harlan nodded and dropped the subject when he knew she wasn’t comfortable of talking about herself. He brought up a book reading that he was to do in downtown Boston the next day and Ransom was quick to throw himself into the conversation about what book he thought would go best. The bickered over the choice with no real argument and Marta soft smiled to herself. She could really see the appreciation that Harlan had that Ransom was spending much more time with him.

“Excuse me.” Marta mumbled quietly and got up with her cup of tea, wanting another full cup. She thought it would be a good time as Ransom was in a conversation with Harlan and usually doesn’t stop. She would be wrong this time.

“Actually, I think I’d like another coffee also.” Ransom said, pulling himself from the conversation with his grandfather. “Would you like one also, granddad?” Harlan nodded, holding up his cup without looking up from his pen and paper of drafts that he decided to busy himself with.

Marta swallowed and watched Ransom go inside, and looked away when he met her eyes over his shoulder.

“Marta, dear, don’t expect Ransom to make you one—” Harlan laughed, still looking down at his drafts. “—believe it or not, he’s still a little shit.” Marta tried to laugh with him, but she was too stunned.

“Go on now, love. You’ll be lucky enough if he heats up the water for you.” She nodded at his words, clutching her cup to her chest.

Maybe Fran is still around, Marta thought and walked inside. She sighed in relief when Fran came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen before her. Marta walked in after her and only glanced at Ransom for a spilt second as he leaned against the counter.

“Fran, —” Marta said with slight hope that she’d stay in the same room. All hope became lost when Fran pulled on her jacket that was on the kitchen chair. Marta looked at the blue-eyed Devil who had a small smirk on his face as he watched Fran move quickly. “—Sorry, Marta. If there is something that needs to be done, can you send me a text? I’ll be sure to do it tomorrow. I have to rush to my appointment, I’m going to be late.”

Marta stood there, feeling the wobble in her knees when Fran kissed her cheek and then left the kitchen and then a few second later, left the house. Marta blinked at the sound of the front door shutting.

The silence between the hider and the seeker was unbearable.

“I started to heat up your water.” Ransom said, taking a step forward with both hands stuffed into the front of his jean pockets. Marta didn’t say anything as she went to the other end of the counter to stare at kettle on the stove, placing her cup on the marble.

Ransom seemed to get closer as he stated that he just wanted to talk. Marta couldn’t move as she listened to him talk.

“Marta, please. I just want to talk to you. Let’s figure this out. I can’t stop thinking about you, please.”

The girl shuttered and turned to look at him. It was the first time she looked at him with such intent since that night. Her fingers twitched at her sides, but she let the man place his fingers along her hip. She let him push her hair from her eyes. She also let him kiss her.

“Háblame.” She whimpered in Spanish, pulling away from him. The girl watched the man raise an eyebrow in confusion, urging to her enlighten him. “Talk.” She sighed out.

“I want you.” He kissed her nose. “Let me take you out, let me kiss you, let me make you feel good.” He kissed her forehead, pushing her hair from her face again when she looked down in embarrassment.

“Dame un beso—” She was already leaning up on her tiptoes for him, so he understood and roughly kissed her.

He kissed her so roughly that she whined and stumbled back against the counter. Ransom reached down and picked her up, placing her on the counter. He didn’t kiss her again as he looked at the coffee pot that was making the coffee and then looked at the kettle that was heating up the water. He grimaced and nodded before saying, “I have probably about ten minutes,” and then leaned in and kissed her again.

“Ten minutes for what?” Marta gasped out, pushing her lover away by his broad shoulders.

He smirked and reached for the button on her jeans. The brunette girl breathed heavily and gripped his wrist, rambling in Spanish. He didn’t stop and leaned down to kiss her neck hungrily. He whispered in her ear, “let me, let me, baby, let me.”

The girl gave in. She watched as he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down to her thighs. The man rubbed her thumb over the inside of her thigh and she shivered and arched. He chuckled and muttered, “you’re so responsive.” She whimpered, her accent coming out harder while letting herself go, “it’s just the lack of experience I hold.”

He pulled away, still rubbing her exposed thigh, catching her eyes with his.

“No, it’s just you.”

Ransom ran his fingertips over her underwear, right over the spot that was becoming soaked. He kissed Marta to keep her quiet. There were slow circles were rubbed over her clit and she squirmed in her lover’s grasp. The blue-eyed Devil moved her underwear to the side and then licked the tips of his fingers before circling her swollen clit all over again. Marta stared up at the ceiling trying to stay quiet, but failing.

She whined when Ransom sunk two fingers into her soaking cunt. He thrusted them in and out and there was the sound of his soaked palm meeting her wet skin; it was obscene. The brunette girl sobbed when Ransom slowed his movements and curled his fingers, rubbing a place within her that made her quiver.

There was sweat running down her back, her own juices seeping down between her legs and tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. She was whimpering because it all felt like too much and not enough at the same time. She quivered and squirmed under Ransom’s hold.

“I’ve got you, baby.” She sobbed and arched when her thighs seemed to spasm and her cunt clenched around her lover’s fingers that curled into that sweet spot within her pussy. There was a twist in her core and she cried out for a split second before Ransom covered her mouth with his, a weak attempt to keep her quiet.

It didn’t matter because as Marta slowly came down from her orgasm, she realized the kettle was screaming beside them and the coffee pot at the other end of the counter emptied the last drops of coffee into the pot.

“Told you I only needed ten minutes.” He chuckled to himself, bringing his fingers up to suck on his fingers of her juices and moving the kettle from the stove with the other hand to end its screaming.

* * *

A week later, Marta’s car wouldn’t start in the morning. She placed her head on the steering wheel and called Harlan. She said she would take a taxi and would be late. Harlan was against the taxi and mentioned that Ransom was there. Harlan stated that Ransom would be sent to pick her up and he wouldn’t take no for an answer from her.

“Okay.” She softly spoke into the phone in defeat and waited for Ransom to pull up.

She thought of the week she had. It was exhilarating as they snuck around the big house together, Ransom stealing kisses and touches from Marta in dark corners. Each time he would whisper about how he wants to take her, wants to make her feel and wants her to look after he’s finished with her. There are times when he grabs her hand, pushes her down and takes the words right out of her mouth. He always manages to pull a small, “por favor,” from her swollen lips.

The car ride to the house was quiet in the beginning, but then Ransom broke it with a question. His question made Marta flush and look out the window, away from him.

“What did you mean by your lack of experience you hold?” She didn’t know how to answer and stayed quiet. He placed a hand on her thigh and she didn’t mind. When he pulled it away, she grabbed it before he could get any further from her and placed it on her thigh again without looking away from the window. She placed her hand over his afterward. The girl could almost hear the man smirking.

When they pulled up to Harlan’s house, Marta didn’t make a move to leave the vehicle after Ransom turned it off. She waited a beat before saying her secret.

“I’ve never had sex before.” She was quick to throw open the door and quickly walk into the house not looking back at the stunned male in the car behind her.

* * *

She gets a ride every morning to work and every night back home from Ransom. She walks inside her home with flushed cheeks, bruised collarbones and swollen lips. Her mother soon notices and asks about the rich white man who drops her off and picks her up every day.

“Are you two dating?” Her mother asks in Spanish and Marta can’t even answer because she doesn’t know.

* * *

After a long day of playing Go against both Harlan and her lover, when Ransom is driving her home, he asks her to come stay the night at his place. She looks at him and watches as he grips the stirring wheel, his hands turning white. She laughs quietly to herself because she never sees him nervous. She agrees.

She is quick to pack an overnight bag, her mother hovering in the doorway. Her mother asks where she is going as if she’s sixteen years old again.

“I’m going to stay the night at Ransom’s.” Her mother sighs at her words and asks again if they are dating; which they are not. She hasn’t asked, but she assumes.

“No mother, we’re not dating.”

* * *

Ransom’s house holds the modern look and he fits right in. However, Marta hovers on the sidelines, taking in the large windows and modern art along the walls. She clutches the handle of her overnight bag in front of her, a bag that was her grandmother’s long ago, a bag that was old; a carpet bag. Marta felt that she didn’t fit into the modern home of Ransom.

From the kitchen, Ransom asked if she was hungry. She declined and took in the bright and large kitchen. She still clutched the handle of her bag in front of her.

“Here, let me get that for you.” He said and grabbed her bag with his charming smile that made her flush. She followed him upstairs when told and laughed when he called her bag a “Mary Poppins” bag. Marta watched Ransom place her bag on his bed, shrug off his jacket and throw it over a plush chair that was in his bedroom. She softly laughed when he fell to the bed in a huff and sat against the headboard to stare at her with a smile.

“You have a nice home.” She said and looked around the dimly lit room. Her hazel-green eyes caught his and his contagious grin made her shyly smile back at him.

“Come here.” He patted the spot next to him and she felt her face grow red. Her heart pounded in her chest. The girl rounded the bed, and climbed on it and sat down right next to him, tucking herself into his body. When her heart calmed, she realized just how tired she was and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep there in his arms.

She almost did.

He urged her to get up with him and get ready for bed with a soft chuckle.

She did.

**Author's Note:**

> háblame - talk to me  
> por favor - please  
> dame un beso - kiss me
> 
> AGAIN,,,, i'm not spanish so if you'd like to correct please comment and we can move to dming terms for further help with the language.


End file.
